


Professor Lannister

by novera_nope



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novera_nope/pseuds/novera_nope
Summary: Brienne, library assistant at Westeros Uni, meets arrogant new professor Lannister. Needless to say they don't exactly get along.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Jaime_ **

It took Jaime a while to find the library in the labyrinth that was Westeros University. Wandering through the hallways, he found himself cursing repeatedly. He didn't have time for this, dammit.

When he'd finally located the library, a girl was seated behind the counter. She was easily one of the ugliest women he'd ever seen.

“Good afternoon, how can I help you?” The girl smiled up at him with chipped teeth. Her eyes widened slightly as she took him in and Jaime’s foul mood improved marginally. Yes, he tended to have that effect on women, even the ugly ones.

He didn't answer her smile, though. “I need an article, urgently.” He all but threw down the piece of paper holding the information in front of her.

Her eyes narrowed, but then she tore her gaze away to study the reference. She shook her head almost immediately. “This is not something that's in our collection, Mister –?” She ended on a questioning note.

“ _Professor_ Lannister,” he corrected her.

Her brow rose. “Professor? You must be new here, then. I've never –"

“Yes, yes, it's my second day,” he answered, growing more impatient with every ticking second and not attempting to hide it from his voice. “Now, if you could get me that article?”

“I'll have to order it in another library, Professor”. Clearly, the girl didn't understand.

“I don't think you understand, wench,” Jaime pressed. “I _need_ that article. I can't continue my research without it,” he hissed, slowly and deliberately, as if talking to someone rather dumb.

She didn't seem impressed. “I'm good at what I do, Professor, but I'm not a miracle worker. I'll order it right away in another library, but as it is...” She checked the clock. “...3.30 pm now, on a Friday afternoon, it'll probably not arrive until after the weekend.”

She looked up at him. “Sorry.” She didn't sound sorry at all.

“But there's a chance it'll come in today, right?” He tried not to sound too desperate.

She shrugged. “There is a slight chance, yes.”

“Good,” he grunted. “Then I'll just wait here.”

The woman – Brienne, her name tag read – looked utterly horrified at the suggestion. “There's no need, Professor. Just... give me your e-mail and I'll be sure to send you the article as soon as it arrives here.”

“J.Lannister@westeros.edu,” he spat. “Are you sure you'll -" The girl – _Brienne_ – was starting to look rather annoyed. _Good. At least he wasn't the only one._

“I will, as I said,” she cut him off. When she looked up, he noticed how peculiarly blue her eyes were. “I'll get this article to you to you as soon as possible. And if you would please let me get back to my work, now, I could actually manage to _order_ it for you.”

Jaime nodded, slightly taken aback by her vehemence. “Just –"

“I understand,” she said pointedly. “It's urgent. _Professor_ Lannister.” Then she shot him an absolutely angelic smile and for a moment, he felt like he was being ridiculed.

He did not take kindly to mockery, but as he definitely needed that damn article, he decided not to push it any further. He whirled around and left the library with as much disdain as he could muster.

After idly refreshing his mailbox for the umpteenth time, he realized he was not going to get that article today.

The clock read 17:27, the library was closed, and the ugly wench had probably headed home, taking pleasure in the knowledge that his weekend was completely wrecked. He stared at the screen for a moment longer and then snapped shut his laptop, teeth gnarling.

***

**_Brienne_ **

As if the fact that is was Monday morning wasn't bad enough already, the arrogant new professor appeared to be waiting for her when Brienne arrived at work.

“You're late,” he said in a cutting voice, arms crossed tightly over his chest. It was only then that she noticed he only had one hand.

She tore her gaze away before he could see her staring, and sighed. “It's 8:15. I'm early,” she replied evenly without looking at him, fumbling to get her key into the entrance door's lock under his scrutinizing gaze. When it'd opened, she deliberately took her time putting away her stuff and turning on the computers.

She actually considered making herself some coffee first, but as her eyes met his – gods, but they were green. Green and, well, positively seething – she decided against it. “Well?” she asked, sitting down behind the counter.

“ _Well_?” He all but spat. “The article, wench! Get me my article, now!”

“Ah, yes.” Brienne knew she was being mean, but she simply couldn't help herself. The natural disdain with which he treated her, was really grating on her nerves. “Let's see if it has arrived.” She tapped a key and couldn't help but smile as the e-mail application started loading painfully slowly.

Lannister was tapping the fingers of his good hand on the counter impatiently, but he refrained from any remark. _Good_.

When the program had finally loaded, the article was at the top of her inbox, indeed. Brienne couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. “It's here,” she announced. “I'm sending it to you right now.”

“Finally,” Lannister mumbled, while she was typing away on the keyboard. She'd expected him to leave right away, but he didn't make any move.

He was looking utterly relieved, though, and Brienne suddenly felt a pang of guilt at the glee she'd felt earlier. She'd always been proud about the fact that in almost every circumstance, she stayed professional, patient and supportive, but this man just seemed to bring out the worst in her.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” she asked, trying to sound at least a little more kind than she had before.

Lannister nodded. “I want to borrow some of the seminal books on HIV.” His eyes shot up to the old-fashioned clock hanging above Brienne's head. “Get them for me, wench.”

Her guilt was immediately squashed by his disdainful demeanor. “HIV is in section KRC, on the left. I'm sure you'll be able to find it, _Professor_ ,” she answered in a clipped voice.

“Gods, woman,” Lannister looked positively ready to strangle her. “I'm new here. I haven't got a fucking clue as to where those books are, and I'm in a hurry, in case you hadn't noticed. So if you would please do your fucking job!” He ended up almost shouting and Brienne was glad there weren’t any other visitors yet.

“Alright,” she hissed, standing up and taking pleasure in the fact that Lannister looked up at her in surprise, as if he'd only now discovered she was slightly towering over him. She sped to a quick trot towards the KRC section, leaving him to trail behind her. “Here they are.”

His eyes raked over the books and he hummed approvingly. Ah, at least something that seemed to be to his liking.

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” she said in a soft voice, but he didn’t seem to hear her. His hand had come up to gently touch the book spines, and every now and then he carefully pulled out a book that seemed to spark his interest.

It was strange, seeing this haughty man in his element. Maybe he was one of those people who’re just better with books than with other persons.

Yes, that must be it, Brienne reminded herself 10 minutes later, when Lannister was back at the counter, yelling at her that it really wouldn’t kill her to lend him 7 books instead of the allowed 5.

She inwardly counted to ten before answering him. “I guess that it wouldn’t actually _kill me_ , but the system simply won’t allow it,” she tried to explain.

“Then don’t put it in the system,” Lannister growled. He raked a hand through his hair. “Look, I practically waisted my whole weekend waiting for that article and now you’re telling me that I –“

He was never going to leave if she didn’t give him what he wanted. “ _Fine_ ,” she said.

“So you understand that I really – wait, what? Fine?” Lannister’s eyebrows shot up almost comically.

“Yes,” Brienne said, moving her scanner over each book until it bleeped. “And I’m putting the 2 extra books on my personal account so I trust you to bring them back in time.” She shot him a warning look.

Lannister nodded – as close to a ‘thank you’ as she was ever going to get from him, she thought –, before pulling the pile of books clumsily towards his body with his left hand.

Brienne didn’t offer him a bag.

***

**_Jaime_ **

_By the gods, no. Please – no. This couldn’t be happening._

Jaime stared at the black screen in front of him and cursed loudly, torn between the urge to cry and the urge to slam his broken laptop against the wall of his office.

It was gone. All the research he had done, all the preparations for his presentation – they had just vanished along with the damn computer.

When he realized he was close to hyperventilating, Jaime closed his eyes for the moment and tried to remember the coping techniques he'd learned from the stress manager at uni. 

Circle of concern ( _Repeat after me: “You have no power over this whatsoever. You cannot have control."_ ): laptop crashed.

Circle of influence ( _Please repeat: "You are the one in control. Take action and try to relax doing this."_ ): get back articles. Prepare presentation again. Try to _bloody_ relax doing this. 

He took a few deep breaths and went for the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Brienne_ **

Of course Lannister hadn't cared to bring back the books in time. Brienne gritted her teeth as she sent him the standard reminder, swearing under her breath.

She'd appreciated his non-appearance in the library, mind you. He'd repeatedly mailed her, asking for – or rather, _demanding_ – articles, but he'd never actually honored her with his presence again. _Good._

When he finally did the next Wednesday afternoon, he hadn’t even bothered to bring the books. Brienne opened her mouth to start a speech about the fact that there were probably students needing those books, when she suddenly noticed he was looking... bad. He was awfully pale and there was sweat on his brow. 

_Was he sick?_

“Are you alright? You look… awful,” she said in earnest.

As Lannister didn’t even muster up a retort, she knew with absolute certainty that something was amiss. “What’s the matter? Can I –"

“My laptop crashed.” His eyes met hers and what she saw in them, was pure panic. “My research, my articles, they're all gone. And I have a presentation in less than 48 hours.”

Ok, now that was _bad_ , indeed.

“I don't know whom else to turn to,” he croaked. “Do you have any idea how to – could you help me?

_Well, look at that._

“I see.” Brienne thought for a minute, but then decided to take pity on the new professor. “You just did the research, so you should be able to redo it rather quickly and recreate your reports, right?”

“Maybe, but –"

“Well, then the only thing you need is to get back all of your sources. And I can help you with that.” She looked at the clock. 16:05. “I sure hope you didn’t have plans for the evening?”

Lannister looked confused. “What are you –"

“Go and get another laptop. You know where the IT department is, right?” Brienne asked.

“Yes, but–"

“And take those books with you,” she added pointedly. “I’ll make copies of the parts you need if you’d like.”

“You would?” Lannister's eyes widened.

“And then I’ll look up every single article that I’ve sent you during the past weeks,” Brienne continued stoically. “You can go through them, and hopefully your brain will kick in.”

For a moment, he just gaped her, before making himself scarce. 

Brienne sighed. This was going to be a long night. 

*

Much to her surprise though, they fell into an easy routine – him typing furiously on the keyboard and her scanning in the articles and chapters he needed, occasionally looking up some information when he asked her for it. Working with Lannister turned out to be almost... pleasant. 

Several hours later, when Lannister had almost succeeded in recreating his work, Brienne suddenly noticed he was staring at her.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked when she met his look. “Why are you helping me?”

“Because you asked nicely, Lannister,” she said dryly. “And because I’m good at my job.”

“You _are_ ,” he conceded, cocking his head in a manner that seemed almost akin to respect. “And it's Jaime.”

His green eyes bore into hers and Brienne suddenly found herself unable to look away. She got the strangest sensation in her belly, which she promptly decided to ignore. 

Surely, there were more articles to send through.

*

At about 10 pm, long after the last visitors had left the library, suddenly both of their stomachs growled loudly at the exact same time and Brienne couldn’t help snickering. “You know, I do think I have some cookies left somewhere.”

“Great.” Jaime nodded absentmindedly from behind the screen. 

Indeed, _some_ of the cookies she'd bought a couple of days ago, were still in the storeroom. When Brienne opened the fridge in a sudden inspiration, she found a bottle of coke which was without a doubt not hers, and the bottle of white wine she'd received as a present from a grateful visitor a while ago. She decided against alcohol, but grabbed the bottle of coke anyway. 

As she returned, Jaime smiled up at her, looking much better already. “I do appreciate this, you know,” he offered. 

“I know.” Brienne smiled back, offering him a cookie. 

*

At about midnight, she heard Jaime let out a relieved sigh. “I think I've got it.”

She looked up from her computer, genuinely pleased. “You do? That's great!”

His eyes were positively sparkling as he snapped shut his laptop and got up, making quite a show of stretching his limbs.

She rolled her eyes, not hiding the amusement showing on her face.

“Let's get out of here and get a beer or something, yeah?” Jaime offered. “My treat.”

“Alright,” she nodded. _Never mind that her next shift started at 8 am._

When he was not being an absolute asshole, Jaime Lannister was actually quite fun to be around, she'd started to learn during the last few hours. 

***

**_Jaime_ **

“Lann- Jaime.” The wench sounded alarmed. “It seems my badge isn't working.”

 _No._ Jaime pushed her away non too gently, holding up his own badge against the scanner. When nothing happened, he cursed.

“I'm guessing –" The wench swallowed thickly. “We're not supposed to be here at this time, so probably the alarm system is blocking us.”

“What are you saying? That we can't get out?” Jaime bristled. “And you didn't deem it fit to mention that fact any time sooner?”

The wench – Brienne – glared at him, the reflection of the cars driving by outside illuminating her homely face through the glass door. “I don't exactly make a habit out of helping out professors in need until after midnight, you know? I _didn't know._

“Alright.” Jaime raised his hand in what he hoped was a placating manner. She had helped him, after all - no, scratch that, she’d positively _saved his life_. 

“Alright,” he repeated, calmer this time. “You couldn’t have known, I get it. So – what do we do now?”

***

_**Brienne** _

The clock read 1 am when Brienne found herself sitting in the huge couch in the back of the library, the bottle of white wine passing back and forth between them. 

“Sorry there are no glasses,” she said, probably a tad to loudly. 

Jaime shrugged. “I don't mind.” He took another swallow. “The wine's good, and so is the company.”

“Are you drunk already?” Brienne frowned, all but grabbing the bottle out of his hands. “I thought you hated me!”

“Why would I hate you?” Jaime looked genuinely puzzled, but then he sighed in realization. “You mean the first time I came here? I just really, _really_ needed that article. Wench, that had nothing to do with you. I'm... sorry if I've given you the wrong impression.”

Brienne almost snorted, but then again, she did appreciated the apology. “I probably could have been more kind, as well,” she said after some time. 

A comfortable silence fell between them. 

“Why HIV?” Brienne asked after a while, genuinely curious. “I thought that nowadays, the disease is under control, no?”

Jaime looked up at the question, obviously surprised at her interest. When he answered her, he was unable to hide the passion from his voice. “In the North, more or less. With the right medication, it's manageable, at least. In Africa, though, it's a completely different story.”

He looked pensive for a moment and Brienne refrained from commenting. There was more to come, she sensed. 

“I used to do fieldwork in Guinea, you know,” he continued, not able to hide the longing from his voice. “But then I was in a car accident and, well – " He nodded towards the empty space where his right hand should've been. “So I decided to focus on research, instead.” 

Brienne bit her lip. “I do think that's just as important as the field work. And from what I've seen today, you're quite good at it.” 

“I guess so.” Jaime was looking at her intently. 

“When's your presentation, exactly? Can I – can I come?” she asked hesitantly. “Or is it only for –“

She was silenced by Jaime's lips on hers. He tasted of wine and cookies, and something that must be simply _Jaime_. 

“What are you doing?” she mumbled against his lips, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest. 

“I'm showing you how much I don't hate you, wench,” Jaime whispered. 

Her hands knotted around his neck, seemingly out of their own accord, and then she kissed him back, pulling him even closer. He ended up on top of her, kissing her senseless, and at that point, there was no way Brienne couldn't actually _feel_ how much he didn't. Hate her, that is. 

Eventually she pushed him away, not without difficulty. “We're not doing this on a couch in the library,” she insisted. 

“But we _are_ going to do this someplace else, right?” 

Brienne had known Jaime was a confident man, but now he sounded downright cocky. She could feel her lips curling upward when she answered him. “I... wouldn't be opposed to it, I guess.”

Jaime's grin was almost blinding. 

“Just not now,” she continued, “as we're stuck here for another –“ She briefly checked the large clock on the wall. It was almost 5 am. “ _3 hours?_ ” she all but shrieked. “We should get some sleep, Jaime!”

“Alright,” Jaime replied quietly, his hand coming up to gently stroke her cheek. “We'll sleep, Brienne.” He moved over to the back of the couch and then pulled her close to his body. 

Brienne closed her eyes, suddenly dead tired but still taut as a bowstring.

“Wench?”

“Yes?” she breathed. 

“Relax. You better get used to this.” Jaime sounded half asleep already. _Figures_. 

She did wiggle around some though, until she fit perfectly into his arms, and she felt herself getting drowsy. 

“Wench?” 

“Mmm.”

“My presentation's on Friday. Care for a date, afterwards? A real one, this time.”

_A date with professor Lannister. Who'd have thought._

“Yes,” she mumbled, promptly falling asleep in said professor's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are <3! :)


End file.
